


Christmas Party

by Ambrevi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrevi/pseuds/Ambrevi
Summary: Newest story: Everyone is getting together for the Christmas dinner. Mercy awaits someone special to her. Will he show up for the party?
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Ingrid Lindholm/Torbjörn Lindholm, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute lil one-shot for Overwatch. I might put my other one's here too because why not. Though for now... here is my newest one!

Snow falls from the sky gently tapping against the warm windows. Through the glass, one could see a gathering of a sort; a family or friends for once a year to make sure they keep connected. No matter their motives any other time of the year they all seem to agree on just this one day.... and maybe New Years. A blond moves around the kitchen swiftly and easily while she cooks and bakes food. An older gentleman seems to be keeping a many of children distracted with storytelling. A young mischievous woman and her DJ friend decorate the tree quickly before other guests arrive. 

"I can't believe your house wasn't decorated, Lena!" The young Asian pop star peeped out. The brunette sitting on the couch smiled warily as she held her girlfriend’s waist, Ahh, haha... Well you see Hana.. - "

" No, no I get it. It's okay! Just Teasing hehe~" the girl responds knowing very well even her home wasn't decorated for the holidays unless someone did it for her.

Back in the kitchen, the blond quietly stirs the gravy in her own thoughts. She remembers who all agreed to come this year making her feel... Nervous? Excited? It's been a while since she's seen a few of them and hope that goes well, it's then the doorbell rings knocking her to her senses. 

"Ah! Don't burn, don't burn!" She squeals as she stirs faster and removes the gravy from the heat. She easily moves it to the turkey and ham. "Who's at the door?!" She calls into the living room feeling her chest tighten wondering, hoping it's-

"It's Mei and Snowball! Welcome in guys!" Lena cheers greeting them at the door. Angela Smiles as everyone greets them, though her heart drops to the pit of her stomach. "Welcome in, just in time for the feast!" She gleams. Torbjorn and his wife help prep the table in the dining hall. As well, Ana pulls Reinhardt from the piles of children. Brigitta and Winston help bring the food Angela worked so hard onto the table. She steps back into the kitchen alone to grab the condiments and pauses for a moment to calm herself. 

"Come on Angela it'll be okay... He's okay..." She takes a couple of deep breaths and smiles before leaving the kitchen. 

Into the dining hall she places the condiments on the table and finds her spot at the large table, "Wow this table is set beautifully!" She exclaims, eyeing the delicious looking food. "That's sure right! We should dig in while it's hot!" Lucio says with a large grin. Many laugh at his eagerness as they fix their plates with the many foods brought and made for the feast.

Time passes and champagne glasses clink cheerily. People smile and converse happily over their food. Angela pours herself a second glass as she finishes her plate, 

"I'm surprised Genji and Zenyatta aren't here yet." She sighs, though she isn't quite disheartened about it as someone else. 

"Oh, Genji said he and Zenyatta are stuck at the airport, save them some food though they might be here sooner than later." Mei Giggles realizing she should have spoken sooner about it. The blonde laughs and nods her head, taking another sip of her wine. Since she cooked the children were on clean-up duty before gift time. So just for a little while she has a moment for peaceful conversation with her friends. 

Once again, the doorbell rings.

"Wow, speak of the devil..." Mei laughs and Winks before answering the door. Heavily breathing the man at the door asked, 

"Th-this is the address, right?" She gasps and quickly hugs the man, "Wow McCree you're here!?" The man seemed a little worse for wear but he remained well- dressed and held a gift in one of his hands. 

Hearing Jesse's voice made Angela nearly choke on her wine, she stands grabbing a napkin to wipe her face. Her heart suddenly began racing, feeling mixed emotions of relief, excitement, and frustration build up. 

"Yeah, ah Hey Mei— Been awhile~ Hm, everyone in? I apologize for bein' so late..'' he spoke a little calmer expressing his southern drawl. 

"Oh it's okay!! There should be something left for you if you're hungry at all." she cheers ushering him inside. 

Baby blue eyes watch the man who steps inside the doorway. Snow covers his dark trench coat and his auburn hair is long to his shoulders. She could tell he was cleaned up nicely as if he went to a barber recently. He slides his snow-covered trench coat off and hangs it on the coat rack nearby. It reveals his beautiful dark blue suit making the woman blush slightly, she glances away to finish the remainder of her harsh but fruity liquid. The man turns towards the dining hall seeing the few folks still talking while others cleaned. His eyes then immediately found his favorite person, 

"Ah! Howdy y'all. Merry Holidays and all that good stuff." he grins charmingly with a fingerbang motion. He approaches the dining table holding his gift and sets it across the table in front of Angela.

"For you, Darlin'. Merry Christmas.." he spoke softly as if his words were only intended for her ears. Still standing, Angela watches him as he approaches. He could feel a slight aggressive vibe at him forcing his eyes to look up into hers. Looking into her baby blues he could tell he made her worry again. His eyes soften as he lazily moves his long legs over the large table to then slide across it to be in front of her. His boots land in the chair beside her as he gently grasps her arm with his metal hand so she doesn't move away.

"I'm here... I promised, I planned to always keep it." Her heart throbs from his soft words making the frustration melt away. Her eyes sting as she sets her empty glass down beside his gift. Her hands reach to each side of his scruffy cheeks,

"You're here..." she spoke in a whisper as she leans close and kisses him bravely on the lips. His gentle brown eyes widen but he soon melts into her sudden kiss and slides his hands along her waist keeping her close. He could feel a small tear streak down her cheek and he soon wiped it away once they broke from their kiss. 

"I am sorry I worried you." he murmured and gently nudged his lips to her's. All her worries were gone since he walked in, erased into the Christmas cheer. 

"It's okay..." she spoke and pecked his lips before pulling away slightly. Her cheeks were completely flushed knowing they had curious eyes on them. "L-lets get you  
something to eat shall we? I'll open your gift when we get you settled." She says feeling her heart warm like a thousand suns. It was so full. He's here and safe once again. 

"Yes ma' am~"


End file.
